


They Are Best Friends

by GalaxyMoo



Category: SPOPRstuck
Genre: Other, and epique is just thankful their friend is okay, just gaying it up with your homie, they are also yearning, they are best friends, you can be a little bit gay bro it's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyMoo/pseuds/GalaxyMoo
Summary: Floosh pays a quick visit to Epique Weenir's land after ascension.
Relationships: Floosh Eemogi/Epique Weenir
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	They Are Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whichoftime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichoftime/gifts).



> yawn whichoftime drew a lovely comic of these two and i got emotional and wrote this in a frenzy at 2 AM. it's set in-between floosh godtiering and creating the hope bubble. have fun :)

You’ve godtiered, and you aren’t quite sure what you’re supposed to do next with this. Ignoring the trauma of being flung off a cliff and then impaled on a large spike, you think you’re doing pretty okay! You think the new clothes are kinda cool. They’re comfortable and fit loosely on you, so your mind is put at ease. You like the long hood and keep fidgeting with it to distract yourself. 

You also think you need a break from your quest on LOGAG. You need a break from everything. From the stress of Disney not contacting you. From the lonely feeling of Tomblr and Yikess being distant while they work on their own quests. 

Your mind wanders towards another friend. A best friend, really. You think of Epique Weenir and there’s a hopeful spark in your chest. You’ve been getting that feeling a lot lately and you think it might be from your new powers, but this is different.

The spark makes you think you should try to visit Epique before you continue your quest.

It’s the first time you’ve left the Land of Glitter and Gold since you entered the game, and changing planets is a shock. It feels good. You don’t miss the glitter getting everywhere and the constant brightness.

News of your godtiering has spread, evidently. Your phone keeps vibrating as more people ask you what happened. You don’t have much of an answer to give beyond a quick post in the team Discord that you’re fine and adjusting to it best you can. As far as anyone knows, you’re the first to do this.

Whatever. You don’t want to think of it. You’re looking for Epique. You need bro time.

When you find them eventually, relief washes over you. 

FLOOSH: EPIQUE! 😳  
FLOOSH: I’m over here! 😳

You’re smiling and your smile turns into a dumb grin when Epique looks over her shoulder towards you, and quickly returns the smile. 

EPIQUE: F1OOS#! ...1ike a boss

You can’t stop smiling. You didn’t realize how lonely you were until now. How long has it been since you’ve seen another troll in person? Much less one of your dear friends? The weight off your shoulders is lifted the instant you hear their voice and hurry to meet them. 

You’d hug, but it feels a little too sudden. You stop short and the two of your just stare at each other, smiling and looking relieved. You can’t see Epique’s eyes behind her jagged sunglasses, but you sense that he’s glancing over your new look. You don’t blame them.

EPIQUE: wow  
EPIQUE: t#ey werent kidding t#at you godtiered #u#  
EPIQUE: t#ats  
EPIQUE: pretty swag right?  
EPIQUE: ...1ike a boss

You haven’t talked to anyone in person for a while, but you can still notice that Epique doesn’t seem 100% confident about the swagness of you becoming a god. You guess this topic is unavoidable then. Oh well. You tried to ignore it but you guess you’d have to talk about it eventually. At least it’s Epique.

FLOOSH: Ahahah. Well. 😳  
FLOOSH: It’s pretty swag I think. 😳  
FLOOSH: I’m going to do so much cool stuff once I figure out how. 😳  
EPIQUE: coo1 coo1 coo1  
EPIQUE: t#ats great  
EPIQUE: its a #uge win!  
EPIQUE: ...1ike a boss

Epique’s sunglasses slip down their face for a moment, and you can see the worry in their eyes. Your smile wavers, but before you can ask about it Epique continues speaking.

EPIQUE: i guess i s#ould say congrats on t#e godtier actua11y  
EPIQUE: tota1 boss move!...  
EPIQUE: yea#  
EPIQUE: u#....  
EPIQUE: yea#  
FLOOSH: Oh. 😳  
FLOOSH: Thank you. 😳  
FLOOSH: It was a pretty boss move actually since what happened was-  
EPIQUE: um we11  
EPIQUE: um

They put a hand over her mouth as she clears her throat. You stop trying to talk about how you got this fancy new outfit and a scar Epique can’t actually see right now. 

FLOOSH: Are you okay? 😳  
EPIQUE: yea#  
EPIQUE: ok wow uh…  
EPIQUE: ok

You’re so confused right now. It isn’t really like Epique to stumble over his words like this. You notice the nervous tremble in his voice and the way she avoids looking at your eyes when her sunglasses slip down their face yet again. You ignore the urge to fix them for her. 

You’re REALLY confused when Epique’s hand grabs your shoulder. They hold you tightly for a second but quickly loosen their grip. You’re oblivious to what’s going on as Epique breathes in shakily.

EPIQUE: ok im just gonna keep it 💯 and be #onest

He lets go of your shoulder but you stay standing close to him.

Epique looks anxious and embarrassed and relieved and the smallest bit scared. They take a second to tuck their hair back behind their ear, and you find yourself wishing you had done it for them.

EPIQUE: w#en you died out t#ere…  
EPIQUE: we t#ought-  
EPIQUE: i t#ought you were gone…  
EPIQUE: and i…  
EPIQUE: it fe1t…  
EPIQUE: i cou1dnt…

She stops and sighs. You’re quickly realizing maybe this is more serious than you thought. You wonder if anyone had been watching when you godtiered. You’d completely forgotten about your server player during the moment. Really there’s good odds that there’s footage of you out there falling from that mountain and-

Yeah.

You ignore that line of thought and instead concentrate on Epique. When she looks at you, you can practically feel the relief and appreciation coming from them.

He seems to be a little bit calmer and he smiles.

EPIQUE: w#at im trying to say is…  
EPIQUE: your my best friend and i just cant imagine 1ife without you and u#...  
EPIQUE: ……………  
EPIQUE: wow…  
EPIQUE: and…  
EPIQUE: u#...

There’s a moment of hesitation in Epique’s voice as he considers what to do next.

The next thing that happens is Epique hugging you. 

They sniffle and nuzzle your face against your side, and after the shock goes away you carefully put their arms around them. You aren’t sure how to feel here. Hugging your homie. But it feels nice. He’s warmer than you are and if it weren’t for you being the main support here, you’d probably melt from this and fall to the floor. You can’t remember the last time you’ve been hugged like this.

Epique speaks into your chest and you can’t ignore the butterflies you feel from that.

EPIQUE: your my best friend, and i 1ove you…  
EPIQUE: ...1ike a boss

Oh.

You hold onto Epique a little bit tighter. Pull them closer to yourself. You pay attention to her gripping the fabric of your godtier clothes, like she has to hold on to make sure you’re actually here.

You wish you could stop yourself from blushing but you can’t.

FLOOSH: Oh. 😳  
FLOOSH: I... 😳  
FLOOSH: Gosh. 😳

You stutter. You weren’t expecting to get this many emotions from Epique when you came here to pay a visit. Maybe it’s what you needed though.

FLOOSH: You’re…  
FLOOSH: You’re my best friend too y’know. 😳  
FLOOSH: What you said I-  
FLOOSH: Um. 😳  
FLOOSH: Well. 😳

You’re a coward. You know what you’d do here if you were more confident. If you didn’t have to return to LOGAG soon. You can imagine it so easily and it makes your face warmer. But you can’t do it.

You can still say something though.

FLOOSH: I love you too. 😳

**Author's Note:**

> SERIOUSLY THIS IS BASED ENTIRELY OFF OF THE LOVELY ART @WHICHOFTIME DID OF THESE TWO I LOVE THEM SO MUCHHHHH LOOK AT THIS. PLEASE CHECK IT OUT. GET THE VISUAL. I LOVE GAY PEOPLE  
> https://twitter.com/whichoftime/status/1258282177092972545


End file.
